Evil Sunz
The Evil Sunz are an Ork "klan" who are dedicated to speed and making as loud a noise as possible when in combat. Just as the Goffs klan loves violence and aggression, so the Evil Sunz love speed. The Evil Sunz have adopted the general Ork maxim that "Red 'uns go faster" as their klan motto. Evil Sunz prize fast vehicles like Ork Warbikes, Warbuggies and Trukks on which their Boyz can ride to battle. To assist their highly-mobile warbands, the Evil Sunz have many Mekboyz, to keep those vehicles tuned and running. By far the largest number of Ork Speed Freeks come from the Evil Sunz klan. An Ork's love of speed can easily affect its brain, to the point where an Ork becomes addicted to the thrill of a wild ride into battle. Beyond even a Speed Freek's delirium there are also Flyboyz, whose need for speed has driven them into the air in search of ever greater thrills, piloting the Ork's Fightas and Fighta-Bommers. History Boy charges into battle]] The Evil Sunz have an unquenchable need to careen around the battlefield at great speed, ploughing into the ranks of the enemy before racing off to cause more carnage elsewhere. They are among the most daring drivers and pilots in the galaxy, and the prowess of an experienced Evil Sun in the cockpit or behind the wheel is easily the match for any Imperial Navy pilot or Imperial Guard tank driver. Natural pilots, Evil Sunz are irresistibly attracted to almost any fast and loud vehicle they can fit themselves inside. Evil Sunz have a notoriously short attention span, even for an Ork, favour speed and clamour above all else, and are constantly in motion. Even in those rare times when they are afoot, the Orks of the Evil Sunz are a red-wrapped riot of bellowing, laughing, fidgeting, brawling, high-strung energy, always on the lookout for an outlet. In combat, they careen around the battlefield running down infantry, ramming other vehicles, ploughing through fortifications. They cause as much damage as possible in one area, then suddenly wheel about and charge off to another part of the battlefield to cause more mechanised mayhem. Evil Sunz are among some of the more naturally mechanically-adept Greenskins, especially when it comes to their beloved Trukks, Warbuggies, and Battlewagons. The thundering roar of a powerful engine, the whine of a spinning supercharger, the clatter of tracks, and the squeal of tyres are the loveliest music, and the smell of burning fuel and burnt rubber is headier than the sweetest fragrance to these xenos adrenaline junkies. They are forever modifying and tinkering with their vehicles, mounting ever-larger engines and increasingly more powerful weapons. Their love of speed leads most of the Evil Sunz to join the Kult of Speed, a group of Orks who call themselves "Speed Freeks." These barnstorming pilots and drivers love the challenge and danger of high-speed, seat-of-the-pants driving, where the slightest mistake means certain death (typically a quick, violent, screaming death punctuated by a huge fireball). Though a force of Evil Sunz will include foot troops, these infantry mobs will usually save up their teeth for when they can afford a vehicle of their own. Evil Sunz Warbosses will usually have their vehicle painted red from grille to exhaust. The habit of painting vehicles red has its roots in the ritual covering of the Ork's mounts with the blood of the foe, a practice that is still observed by some of the older Evil Sunz tribes. The Evil Sunz never stay in one place for long, and are always on the lookout for new victims and settlements to slaughter. The armies of the Imperium find it extremely difficult to engage the Evil Sunz on anything other than the Orks' terms, for the klan's super-charged Trukks, Battlewagons and Warbuggies can outmanoeuvre the heavy vehicles of the Imperium with ease. Notable Campaigns *'Capture of the ''Starkrumpa (Unknown Date)' - Every Evil Sunz warband is always on the lookout for those Meks who can offer to build bigger and better Trukks, 'bikes or 'buggies. For this reason Jazgob, the legendary Warlord of Jazgob's Jet-Boyz, threw in their lot with Big Mek Cogtoof, having heard of his ambitions to capture the Space Hulk ''Starkrumpa. Smashing aboard in blade-toothed boarding craft, the Orks found the vast Hulk was infested with Genestealers, the clawed horrors stirring to life with their arrival. After days of bloody battle, the Orks had wiped out most of the creatures except for the Broodlord and his nest. Cogtoof offered the Ork who brought him the skull of the Genestealer Broodlord anything he wanted. While other Orks mobbed up to charge into the nest, Jazgob and his Boyz raced past them on their bikes, careening off corridor walls and leaving thick trails of exhaust in their wake. Jazgob personally killed the Broodlord, ramming it into the wall with his Warbike before scorching off its face, and claimed a fleet of kustom vehicles from Cogtoof as his reward. *'Messages to Armageddon (886.999.M41)' - In between leading attacks into the Tyranid masses of an encroaching Hive Fleet, Ghazghkull Thraka checked on his ladz back on Armageddon. Shifting his mind to the Great Green, Ghazghkull witnessed Zagboss Skargrim carve another notch on the barrel of his Warbike's dakkaguns to mark another Astra Militarum battalion ridden down and destroyed. In his most threatening voice, Ghazghkull warned Zagboss that it is the Space Marines that he needs to worry about, and if he really wants to earn his favour, he had better start hunting them. Pleased with the look of awe and admiration on the Evil Sunz Warlord's face, Ghazghkull briefly visited each of his ruling commanders, admonishing those that were not driving their troops as hard as they ought. Notable Formations Speed Freeks Speed Freek on a Warbike]] The largest and most popular of the various subcultures of Ork society is the Kult of Speed. Orks love to go fast. Speed fulfils some deep need in the Orkish temperament, just like the thunder of guns, the clank of tank tracks or the din of battle. The Greenskins like to feel the wind whipping into their faces, see the dust rising behind them in a great cloud and hear the throaty roar of supercharged engines. It is hardly surprising that bikes and buggies of all kinds are popular war vehicles amongst the Orks. These up-gunned vehicles may not be as sturdy as those used by the armed forces of the Imperium of Man, but they are cheap, well-armed and most important of all, they can achieve truly breakneck speeds. Some Orks become addicted to the sensation of speed and join the Speed Freeks, the name for those Greenskins who belong to the Ork Kult of Speed, a Kult whose members rarely if ever get out from behind the handlebars or steering wheels of their light vehicles. These grinning greenskinned lunatics roar into battle on exhaust-belching jalopies and crude but effective flying machines, intent on getting into the thick of the fighting before their ground-pounding comrades. Warbikers Warbikerz race into battle]] Mobs of Ork Warbikers (known also as Bikeboyz) race into battle at suicidal speeds, exhausts belching greasy clouds of smoke. As they hurtle toward the enemy ranks, the Warbikers fill the air with a murderous storm of shots from their blazing dakkaguns. Surrounded by billowing clouds of smoke and dust, the Warbikers are protected from the worst of the enemy's return fire –- by the time the Bikeboyz thunder out of this swirling cloud, they are all but on top of the foe. Wide-eyed and panting behind goggles and dust-masks, most Warbikers' need for speed is such that they can barely stand to stay still for five solar minutes. The more canny Warbosses use this to their advantage, sending their Warbikers to trigger traps and ambushes prematurely, to run down enemy supply convoys, or to soften up the foes' defences before the rest of the tribe gives them a good stomping. Notable Evil Sunz *'Grand Speedboss Shazfrag' - A notorious Evil Sunz Warboss who leads a large Speed Freeks warband. He willingly followed the infamous Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka during the Second and Third War for Armageddon. *'Jazgob' - Jazgob is a legendary Evil Sun who leads his own mob of Warbikers known as Jazgob's Jet-Boys. Jazgob's Jet-Boyz have become a legend among the Evil Sunz for their kustom vehicles. Each of their cherished rides mounts a specially crafted engine under its bonnet, scavenged from the remains of a downed Dakkajet. Jazgob's own ride is a grossly oversized Warbike built around a single massive engine. In battle, he will sit proudly astride the engine, its howling turbine blades making the whole bike buck and kick like a living thing as it hurls the Evil Sunz Ork across the battlefield. Few Evil Sunz could hope to afford such an impressive personal ride, let alone a whole warband's worth of jet-powered wagons. Jazgob came by his wealth not by teef-smashing but rather because he was in the right place at the right time, and like most Evil Sunz was the quickest to get there. Throwing his lot in with Big Mek Cogtoof, Jazgob and his Mob took part in the capture of the Space Hulk Starkrumpa, which unfortunately, was inhabited by a large brood of Genestealers. Cogtoof offered the Ork who brought him the skull of the Genestealer Broodlord anything he desired. Cogtoof and his Boyz charged into the Genestealer's nest, where Jazgob personally killed the Broodlord himself with his Warbike. Cogtoof awarded Jazgob a fleet of kustom vehicles as his reward. , "da Beast"]] *'Warboss Zhardsnark, "da Rippa" ' - Zhardsnark is a grizzled veteran of numerous warzones and countless battles, not only against the forces of the Imperium of Man, but other xenos races and his own kind. Zhardsnark was one of the more experienced and powerful Ork Warbosses on the world of Kastorel-Novem at the time of the Imperial raid on that world, and his large Evil Sunz warband was in the thick of the fighting. For an Ork Warboss he is lightly armoured, a trait of the Evil Sunz bikers, who prefer speed and mobility over armoured protection. Zhardsnark's sobriquet refers to his personal weapon of choice, "da Rippa." It is a cutom-built, gauntlet-mounted, armoured buzzsaw. This Warboss' favorite combat tactic is to hack at the enemy with "da Rippa" while making high speed drive-bys on his large, fully-customised, half-tracked Warbike, called "da Beast." *'Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter' - Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter was originally the Warboss of an Evil Sunz clan during his WAAAGH! on Lorn V. Since his failure on that planet, he now leads a combined-clan WAAAGH! of his own. Speed Freek Warlord, riding his "Bike of the Aporkalypse"]] *'Gurbhag' - An infamous Evil Sunz Warlord who willingly followed the infamous Ork Warlord Ghazghkull during the Third War for Armageddon. During the WAAAGH!'s initial assault, the Speed Freeks were uncharacteristically held in reserve, on Ghazghkull's orders. Patience is not a virtue found amongst Speed Freeks. Yet Ghazghkull had been quite adamant in making his case –- making it, in fact, with his adamantium-plated head, by turning the wayward Evil Sunz Warlord and his kustom bike into a bloody scrapheap of broken parts. It had been a convincing argument. Only when the special Tellyporta-mobs had been sent to punch holes through the enemy lines were the Speed Freeks set loose. *'Warboss Badrok Gutgouga' - Badrok was the first Ork to successfully federate the warring Ork clans located in the Shattered Deeps and to launch a true WAAAGH! upon the Orpheus Sector in 319.M40. Yet despite intial success, the Ork were fiercly opposed by Orpheus Sector Defence Forces, which further reinforced by armoured regiments of Koenig, bring the WAAAGH! to halt on the world of Lysmarchus. In a gruesome seven month campaigns, the encircled Orks are annhilated, Badrok Goutgouga’s corpse being taken by the victorious Imperials to be hanged at the highest spire of the Red Cathedral of Amraphel. *'Warboss Skullkrumpa' - When the great Ork Warlord Grax led WAAAGH! Grax in a brutal campaign of destruction in the Ryza System in 925.M41, the entire region was engulfed by war. Skullkrumpa -- the infamous Red Scourge of Galthamor -- was an ambitious and foul-tempered Evil Sunz Warboss and one-time favoured minion of the great Grax himself. Skullkrumpa's Speed Freeks laid waste to the Hive World of Galthamor and it was said that he personally slew Chapter Master Kendral of the Emperor's Swords Chapter during the Assault on Fireheart Hive, the planet's primary population centre. Following this victory, Skullkrumpa broke out on his own in an attempt to carve out his own personal realm. When he assaulted the Imperial world of Cardrim, during the resulting battle against both the White Scars Chapter and a legion of recently-awoken Necrons, Skullkrumpa was slain by the White Scars Captain Joghaten Khan. *'Wazdakka Gutzmek' - Wazdakka Gutsmek, creator of the fabled "Bike of the Aporkalypse", is the greatest Ork Bikeboy of them all. After being accused of cheating when he won the Race of the Burning Wheels, Wazdakka levelled his tribe's settlement with his dakkacannons and roared off in disgust. From that day forth he has roamed the stars, a deadly bike-boss for hire. Lately Wazdakka's wanderings have taken on overtones of a holy pilgrimage, Speed Freeks flocking to his banner with every victory. Gutzmek himself claims that he will lead his smoke-belching and unstoppable WAAAGH! from one end of space to the other, the greatest race in the history of time and one that is sure to please Gork and Mork immensely. *'Zagboss Skargrim Ruknar' - Skargrim Ruknar is a fearsome Warlord of the Evil Sunz and the notorious leader of the Burning Death Speed Freeks who followed the infamous Ork Warlord Ghazghkull during the Third War for Armageddon. During the opening stages of Ghazghkull's initial invasion, Skargrim and his Speed Freeks encircled and destroyed entire regiments of Imperial Guardsmen (including those from the Savlar Chem-Dogs) within the Ash Wastes. The Burning Death were well known for their love of fire, and the trapped humans were herded into large groups, setting up massed Skorcha runs that lit up the night skies. Streaking above the ash wastes, air wings of Dakkajet and Burna-bomba skwadrons acted as mobile artillery for the Speed Freeks. Evil Sunz Tactics displays his klan's preference for close-assault weapons]] Evil Sunz prefer to attack with vehicles, riding to war at the greatest possible velocity on Trukks, Warbikes, and Battlewagons. Evil Sunz strike directly and savagely, relying entirely on their raw, blistering speed to give them the edge in their engagements rather than subtlety or stealth. They frequently drive their vehicles straight into the heart of an enemy formation in the hopes of causing it to collapse entirely under their unforeseen ferocity. These speed-loving Orks usually travel the most direct path between themselves and their enemies (preferably on a fast vehicle while hollering wildly). If their initial assault does not shatter an enemy formation, they sometimes speed past and gather velocity for another pass. Klan Appearance Klan Colours Evil Sunz livery is predominantly red, trimmed with red and white checks. The use of red paint is a tradition stemming from an ancient Orkish rite of slathering one's mount with the blood of one's enemies. While blood is still used among the older, more traditional Evil Sunz, in modern usage the blood has given way to thick, bright red or crimson paint, the application of which has become a practical superstition. Among the Evil Sunz and the members of the Kult of Speed, it is a well-known fact that "'da red onez go fasta!" Indeed, it seems that any vehicle painted red actually has its speed significantly increased, a fact that baffles Imperial observers. Red is a hard colour for Orks to come by as few of their regular enemies have red uniforms to loot and rip up, and most red dye is used for red paint. Consequently, many of the warriors have only one odd fragment of red clothing, perhaps as little as one sleeve or just a cap. Others make do with blood-drenched cloth, and are not put out at all when this soon turns brown and rancid. Red face paint is another expression of this klan's obsession with the colour red. Once again, they resort to blood when the red paint runs out. Evil Sunz are distinguished by their use of bright colours, especially red and yellow. They like flame patterns and many sport goggles and driving gloves, whether they are driving a vehicle or not. The Evil Sunz are noted for the skill of their Bikeboyz. These Ork terror-bikers dress in leathers, wear the Evil Sunz totem, are bedecked with chains and bike harnesses, and wear steel-toed, multi-buckled, black biker boots. Their foreheads are often decorated with metal studs screwed directly into their thick skulls. Klan Totem The totem of the Evil Sunz is a bright, blood-red Ork face, leering out of an ornate black sunburst on a bone-coloured banner, and its arrival on the field of battle signals the onslaught of frenzied cacophony that is an Evil Sunz assault. Each family has its own variation of the klan totem. To the Evil Sunz Orks, the totem represents the harsh, relentless aspect of a hot sun -- a sun glowing red, as if gorged with blood. This belief may hark back to ancient blood sacrifices to the red giant sun believed to have shone down on the original homeworld of the Orks by some Imperial scholars. Historically, the Orks believed the weakening sun needed to be offered blood to keep it alive. The sun symbol is displayed on backplates and on the back banners of an Evil Sunz officer or Nob. When charging into battle, the Evil Sunz display their banner on every Trukk, Warbike, Battlewagon, and even on their voidships. Sources *''Codex: Orks'' (7th Edition), pp. 23, 29, 35-37, 76, 156, 169 *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition), pg. 13 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid on Kastorel-Novem'', pg. 118 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pg.23 *''Only War: Enemies of the Imperium'' (RPG), pp. 62-63 *''Waaagh! Ghazghkull: A Codex Ork Supplement'' (7th Edition), pp. 13, 50-51, 107, 120 *''White Dwarf'' 349 (UK), "Clan Loyalties," by Phil Kelly, pg. 31 *''White Dwarf'' 290 (UK) "Chapter Approved: Ork Clanz," by Andy Chambers & Andy Hoare *''Waargh! Da Orks'' (1st Edition) Gallery File:Evil_Sunz_Icon.jpg|Ancient variant of the Evil Sunz Klan sigil ES Banner.jpg|A variant of the Evil Sunz Klan sigil File:Evil_Sunz_Banner.jpg|Evil Sunz Klan Banner File:Waagh Banner_Speed Freaks.png|A tattered WAAAGH! banner depicting glyphs representing the Kult of Speed File:Speed Freeks Icons.png|Speed Freeks sysmbols often incorporate lightning, or the glyph "zag", to reflect their preference for striking hard and fast Evil Sunz Orks.jpg|Evil Sunz Speed Freeks in action Green Deth.jpg|Evil Sunz Speed Freeks in the heat of battle Blood Rippaz Truk Boyz.jpg|Evil Sunz Trukk Boyz Kurguz's Bikes.jpg|An Evil Sunz Warboss on a Warbike Sproket's Retreds - Warbuggyz.jpg|Evil Sunz with Ork Warbuggy Evil Sunz Deth Rolla Battle Fortress.png|Evils Sunz Deth Rolla Battle Fortress Evil Sunz Battle Fortress.png|Evil Sunz Battle Fortress on Kastorel-Novem Evil Sunz Battle Wagon.png|Evil Sunz Battle Wagon on Kastorel-Novem Evil Sunz Trukk.png|Evil Sunz Trukk Evil Sunz Trukk_construction.png|An Evil Sunz Trukk under construction Evil Sunz Gun Wagon.png|Evil Sunz Gun Wagon Evil Sunz Squiggoth.png|An Evil Sunz Squiggoth Evils Sunz Looted Rhino.png|An Evil Sunz looted Rhino armoured personnel carrier Evil Sunz Warbikes.png|A quartet of Evil Sunz Warbikes Speed Freak on Bike.jpg|An Evil Sunz Speed Freek on a Warbike Evil Sunz_Speed Freek_choppa.jpg|An Evil Sunz Speed Freek riding a Choppa File:Evil_Sunz_in_battle.jpg|Evil Sunz in combat W40k-CG 032.jpg|Evil Sunz Ork fighting Orks from a rival klan Evil Sunz_Boys.jpg|Evil Sunz Nobz not only daub themselves red, but also their weapons, in the hope it will make their bullets fly faster! Evil Sunz_Boys 2.jpg|A pair of Evil Sunz Boyz es:Zol Malvado Category:E Category:Ork Category:Ork Klans